Forbidden Pleasures
by vixen519
Summary: The Final part of "Seeing Angels" Trilogy! The preformance of big opera has arrived! Will it be success? Will Erik & Christine make up? Read & find out! REVISED


**AN:**Still don't own the characters', they belong to ALW & Leroux *pout*. Song belongs to the amazing musical of _Jekyll/Hyde_, it's actually what inspired the trilogy so I -really- hope y'all like this! See the youtube video of the original cast with the link at the end of story if you wanna compare :D Also as this is a duet, _Christine_, **_Erik_****, **_**both**_- capache? images2 .fanpop image /photos/11500000/ Phantom-And-Christine-alws-phantom-of-the-opera-movie-11518075-500-375 .jpg - outfit Christine is wearing, just picture it with...well read Finally- upstage means the back part of the stage for those of you who never took theatre. Downstage is closest towards the audience. Stage right is audience's right, stage left, audience's left.

* * *

**FORBIDDEN PLEASURES**

* * *

It was the final day of rehearsals and for some reason Christine could not have been more terrified of the next night in her life. They were all going to be performing at some point in her Angel's opera - which still sent chills & awe through her since she was finally going to see it preformed! For as long she had known him she had been hearing about his opera and to have it sung, was amazing! And she was the star, which had naturally sent Carlotta into quite a fit until Raoul calmed her down. She didn't know or frankly care how. The current scene the cast was rehearsing had the extravagant diva herself, Carlotta, singing the opening number. Which meant she was not needed on the stage yet. Her sky blue eyes fell upon her deep red script once more, including the note that had been attached on the inside of the first page,

"**On opening night, wear *my* cloak** **I left with you during 'Dangerous Games' wear it, clasp it to one sleeve so as the Costume Mistress doesn't get upset with over ruining the delicate material**".

She knew he was up to something, but as to what it was unclear. It wasn't like she could go around showing everyone her note and inquire what -they- thought it meant! They might plot his death or something awful of that nature!

"Christine?", Madame Giry interupted her thoughts. "Oh, is it time for me already, Madame?" she asked looking confused but closing her script with the note inside. "Actually, it seems the 'Phantom' has sent a note to our Managers saying you don't need to rehearse today, but everyone else does. Meg is to stand in for your blocking so Piangi can get it right, and you DO know it well so off you go!" The blonde nodded, grabbed her script and wondered how Madame Giry knew she was about to argue about the blocking. Meg's mother sure could be odd when she wanted to be.

As she made her way towards her dorm Christine noted how oddly silent it was in the hallway for the daytime with everyone at rehearsal. When she finally arrived at her door, she placed her pale hand on the brass knob - she felt his presence behind her. "Shouldn't you be over seeing the final run? Making sure everything and everyone is tip-top shape and all that?"

She turned around to face him with the tiniest of smirks on her face. She was well aware it was bold of her but she was still quite angry with him about Joseph's death and for leaving her in her bed in his cloak, thus making her reputation put in jeopardy!

"You know very well one can only teach a dog tricks for so long until it just refuses Christine. And is that anger I detect in your voice? You get to rest and then star in MY opera, why so upset with me mademoiselle?", the masked man inquired.

Her sky blue eyes narrowed, "You know very well why I'm upset with you, but first let's step inside my room"

Then, for the first time in his life, Erik was dragged into a room rather forcefully by tiny Christine! If Nadir had been there to have seen it he would have howling with laughter on the ground. She placed him in front of her bed, locked the door & spun around to speak to him.

"Listen Erik, I know you meant well leaving me wrapped up in your cloak but the fact of that matter is now my reputation is well, ruined. Almost all the ballet girls are going around saying I've spent the night with you. Another thing...why did you kill Joseph? I know you loathed the stories he would say about the 'Phantom' but killing is NOT the answer Erik".

By this point she was in tears on her bed. He took a deep breath, sat on the bed next to her and spoke softly, "To be honest my dear I had forgotten about things like 'reputation' so I am truly sorry about that happening to you. Now as for Buquet, he had been spying on you and the other girls for some time as you all changed clothes. The night I killed him he was planning on raping you and I wasn't going to let that happen. I let my anger get the best of me and it won't happen again, I'm sorry" His hands were slowly reaching to touch her face, she nodded. He wiped away her tears and kissed both cheeks which made her blush. Before he left through mirror he merely said, "If we did spend the night together, it would make me the happiest man in existence"

* * *

**FP FP FP**

* * *

Her damned sleeves were still not staying on her shoulders and the curtains opened in 10 minutes! Her deep brown corset with glowing gold skirt that waved like air was perfectly fine. It was just the damned sleeves, was there something everybody else knew about costume that she didn't? Or something she was forgetting perhaps?

"Oh yes, here is your fine rose for the lovely locks of yours dear! You're going to look just as magnificent as you sound out there", the Costume Mistress told her as she placed a rather plump and well blossomed red rose in well curled hair. The orchestra's violinist played some note's she recognized immediately.

"There's your cue Christine", Meg whispered and shoved her out onstage!

There were 'flames' everywhere upstage, but she was walking towards downstage right where she was to (shortly) await Piangi's entrance so they could begin their duet. However suddenly she felt -his- cloak clasped to one of her damnable sleeves and knew Piangi would *not* be the one singing with her tonight.

_"I feel your fingers, cold on my shoulder -your- chilling touch as it runs down my spine! Watching your eyes, as they invade my soul - forbidden pleasure, I'm afraid to make mine. At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am out of my mind, I am out of control- full of feelings I can't define!_ "

He was -very- close to her right now. He had carried her in his arms before but this was completely and utterly different! As she sang he lifted her hair away from back so he could place *several* kisses upon her spine leading all the up to her neck! And he had his hand on her breast - she could have sworn she heard someone cry out in the audience but right now she could honestly not care less because it felt just right there. In fact having him near her always was right...

**"**_**Its a sin with no name.."**_

_"Like a hand in a flame.."_

**_"And our senses proclaim:_**

**_"It's a dangerous game!"_**

They were now on complete opposite sides of the stage and the entire cast was watching them when they found Piangi tied up in his dressing room banging around. They were all -quite- aware who was on stage with Christine and were all wondering why did he want her?

**"**_**A darker dream that has no ending. That's so unreal, you believe that's true! A dance of death-out of our mystery tale, the frightened Princess doesn't know what to do! Will the ghosts go away?**_

_"No"_

Now the upstage dancers were tangoing with one another as Erik and Christine made there way up the elaborate set of stairs.

**"**_**Will she **_**_will them to stay?_**

_"No"_

**_"Either way there's no way to win"_**

_"All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost - my emotions are in a spin! I don't know who to blame.."_

**_"It's a crime and a shame'_**

_"But it's true all the same"_

**_"It's a dangerous game!"_**

They were on the same walkway to each-other and the orchestra was building to the big finish.

**_"No one speaks, not one word - but what words are in our eyes? Silence speaks - Loud and clear! _**

They were in each other's arms, touching one another's face, which for once Erik didn't mind because knew she wouldn't pull off his mask. Not here.

**_"At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice- at the moment your eyes meet mine! I am losing my mind, I am losing control- fighting feelings I *can't* define"_**

_"It's a sin with no name"_

**_"No remorse and no shame, fire fury and flame"_**

_"Cos the Devil's to blame!"_

**_"And the Angel's proclaim: it's a dangerous game"_**

As the final violin played he reached over and kissed her directly on the mouth with the entire theatre to see. It took her a second to respond but she thoroughly kissed him back. The curtains closed with them still kissing, rather passionately and the next day the paper's wrote of how 'scandalous" it had been for the singers to kiss in that way but the Managers reported that the public loved it and more or less asked Christine to get Erik to play Piangi every night for the rest of the run.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_AND THAT'S THE END! watch? v=hr7mu5RUNyk - original cast performance of Jekyll/Hyde btw, rather awesome btw. That's over at youtube btw

REVIEW!

~Vixen519


End file.
